Big Girls Don't Cry
by black-rose-among-the-white
Summary: After a horrible war, Hermione is left all alone to pick up her own pieces. Her life takes a different path and she isn't sure it's where she wants to be going. Will the love of an unlikely person help her? Or leave her even more broken.. read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So this is one of my first fanfictions for a couple of years now...** **I hope it is good and I would just like to say that there will be more background info on The relationship coming further in the story. I hope you like it and I think I actually have something good going here... If it's confusing I'm sorry... I have this picture in my mind and I don't know it I described it well or not! **

Big Girls Don't Cry

Chapter 1

It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Hermione stood in the small, disorganized living room of their flat staring at all that was in the room. Each item brought back a memory. That sofa… oh how they had so many memories on that sofa…

_Flashback_

"_Draco! Put me down this instant!" Hermione shrieked as Draco burst through the door holding Hermione bridal style in his arms. _

"_Not till you say it!" He replied with a bright smile on his face. He collapsed on the couch, Hermione still in his arms._

_The moment became absolutely serious as Draco grey eyes bore into Hermione's caramel brown eyes. "I need to hear you say it Mya…" Draco's eyes dropped down to the hem of Hermione's shirt, seemingly mesmerized by the stitching. Hermione shifted herself in his lap so both her hands were free. She slowly placed both her hands on either side of his face and tilted it up so she was looking directly into his eyes. "I love you," she said, "and I will never leave you."_

_End Flashback_

The thought of her promise to Draco brought tears to her eyes. She brought one hand up to her mouth to cover her sob as tears leaked out of her eyes. Her whole body racking with sobs. She turned her head away from the leather sofa hoping it would stop the image of Draco's happy face after she said those words from harboring itself in her mind. Her eyes fell upon a picture that lay forgotten on the top of a pile of books in the corner. She inched her way over to have a closer look. As she picked it up she almost collapsed under herself. It was a picture of her and her old friends the day she graduated from Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and herself all looked so happy. She looked radiant, eyes gleaming in the sun. Her brown hair framing her hair in perfect ringlets. She was looking up into the faces of her best friends as they laughed and smiled at the camera. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Hey boys!" Hermione exclaimed as she came trough to crowd to find her best friends. _

_"Hermione! You won't believe the joke Ron just told me! Ok! Here is how it goes…" Harry started to say, but Hermione was in another place. Just fascinated with how carefree they still were. They were about to enter the real world and the only thing on his mind was this joke… Hermione was snapped back into reality as Harry clapped her back, "Wasn't that hilarious?!?" Harry said almost doubled over in laughter. Hermione just smiled. _

_End Flashback_

Oh how things had changed. Almost just two months after graduation the worst day of her life took place. It was August 2. Just after Harry's birthday. Everyone was still in a good mood. The gloom of the not so distant war was put to the back of their mind as they shared in Harry's joy. That's when he struck. It was a complete surprise and no one was expecting it, even the order had no clue it was coming. Voldemort and his followers swept upon them and destroyed everything. Harry might have killed Voldemort, but at a price. He lost his own life… and things only went down hill from there. The hours after the war were the worst of Hermione's life. She had been knocked out early on by a spell and woke up covered in ash and blood. Though most of it was not her own. As she stood up she noticed she was one of the only one standing. Gathering some of the only courage she had left she took gentle steps towards the surrounding bodies. Tears and pain filled her as she saw her loved ones lying there… dead. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin, Hargrid, Seamus, Dean, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, they were all dead. Shock crept into her core and she found herself stumbling away from the site. Not once did she look back.

Staring at that photo of her graduation day brought to her eyes the shell of a person she had become. Dropping the picture she saw her reflection in the glass of the window. She was weak and cold looking. Her hair had been dyed black when she moved to America in hopes of not being recognized. She had on one of Draco's button down shirts, and it swamped her. It came down to her mid thigh, showing how thin her legs had become.

'How did I let it get this bad?' She asked herself. As she stood there in her cold living room she realized that somewhere down the line she went wrong. And It was time for her to fix it. She slowly blinked her eyes and wiped her tears away.

'Come on Hermione, get yourself together. Big girls don't cry.' Hermione said to herself. With that, she walked into the hall and down towards their bedroom, past all the photos of her and Draco together smiling and happy, past all the memories that each room brought back, and past the fear and failure that had gripped her for so long. She needed a fresh start, and it was starting now.

**Well! I hope you liked it! I was thinking the next chapter would be more from Draco's point of view! And if your wondering I am going to explain in the story how she and Draco met and all that! Oh! I also would like to apologize for any errors that I missed... I am not very good at proofreading... and my proof reader is currently not home so I would hope it isnt that bad... and if it is I am really sorry!**

** Don't hold back from leaving a review!! The more reviews the more confidence I will have to post the next chapter!! Constructive criticism is welcome! But please no flames!! Thanks!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! I got i think like one review! Lol thats ok! As long as somebody reviews then I will post the next chapter!! So here it is! Enjoy!!!**

Big Girls Don't Cry

Chapter 2

Draco walked through the door after a long day at work. He couldn't to get some peace and quiet in the comfort of his home. However, when he walked through the door he wasn't expecting it to be so quiet. Sure he didn't mind, but something about how it was so silent was eerie… It made him think that something was wrong.

"Mya? Are you home baby?" Draco called out. When he didn't hear an answer he got slightly worried. Of course she could just be out but she would have called him on his cell… or left a note… Wait a note! He hadn't even thought to look for one! Dropping his bag on the floor and throwing his keys into the little dish right inside the door sitting on a table, he walked into the kitchen and checked the counter for a note. While searching for one he noticed that there was no mail in the mail basket. 'Huh,' he thought, 'She always gets the mail…' Forgetting the little detail he continued to look. Falling upon another thing out of place. There were still dishes in the sink… 'Maybe something urgent came up. She appears to have left in a hurry…' Draco pondered. Finally noticing a piece of paper stuck to the fridge he relaxed. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he walked over to the fridge. Quickly grabbing the note he skimmed it and his face became that of pure horror. He staggered backwards until he was against the sink and slid down to the floor. At first he was confused, but as he read the note again he finally understood.

_Draco, _

_I hope you know. That this has nothing to do with you. It's personal. Myself and I have some straightening out to do. And I'm going to miss you like a child misses their blanket but I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now. And big girls don't cry._

_Love Always, _

_Mya_

And just like that, she was gone. Draco didn't know what to do. She was all he had, he had built his life on her. After he sat there for about an hour he became enraged.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!!" Draco screamed as he walked into the living room smashing his fist into the pictures on the wall of him and Hermione. When he finally reached the living room, tears streaming down his face he swiped all of the vases of flowers and books off of the coffee table and crumpled to the ground.

"How could she do this to me…" Draco whispered as he hung his head into his hands. His body trembling as he thought of all the good she had brought into his life after that fateful day…

_Flashback_

_Draco stumbled into yet another bar. Hoping that in this one he would find someone who could ease his pain. Looking around in a daze he found where the bar was and walked clumsily towards it. Sitting down on a stool he almost lost his balance on the girl next to him. He caught the attention of the bartender and ordered a fire whiskey. _

_"Make that two." Said the young lady to the right of him. _

_ Shifting his head to look at her in his drunken gaze he saw the three empty glasses already next to her. _

_"What's your reason?" He asked._

_"Reason for what?" She snapped back._

_Outwardly pulling away at her tone he replied, "I mean, what's your reason for sitting here getting yourself more drunk then the devil himself… all alone."_

_At the word alone, this girl flinched away from him. He noticed. _

_"You know," Draco said seductively, "if you don't want to be alone. We could forget all about these drinks and head back to my place…"_

_The girl turned to look at him, sizing him up. She figured what the heck! Maybe I can forget for a while… "Alright." She finally replied, "Let's get out of here." _

_And together they walked out of the bar to a night of forgetting their pain in their pleasure. _

_End Flashback_

Draco was snapped out of his reverie by the telephone. Thinking it might be Hermione he shot up and ran towards it.

"Hello?" He answered in a frantic voice.

"Hey Draco… why do you sound so worried?" The person on the other end replied.

"Blaise," Draco breathed out, "she left…"

"Who left?" Blaise questioned.

"Hermione. She left a not saying she had to figure some things out and she left."

"Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not" And with that, Draco hung up the phone.

Immediately, the phone rang again. But Draco ignored it. He simply grabbed a coat and walked out the front door. The sound of the phone ringing in his ears.

**It isn't as long as the last chapter but I hope you liked it! I added a little about how they met but don't worry I will tell more about the two throughout the story!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note!!

Ok! So I received a review that asked me not to turn Draco into a fluffy bunny… which I was actually kind of going to do!

But then I got to thinking and I figured another route I could go with this story that isn't making Draco a fluffy bunny but more brings out his evil muhahahaha side..

Which would you guys rather prefer?? And please answer!!

Fluffy, happy ending Draco

Or

Bad A, who knows ending Draco??

It would be a lot of help if you gave me an answer via Review!!

Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it isn't very long... But I had some second thoughts about where to go with the plot! Nice, happy ending... or dark, not so happy ending... It is so tough! SO i thought I would make a chapter of the darkness stuff and then if you didn't like it I could write the fluffy Draco bunny stuff!!**

**Enjoy! **

Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his black, wool, button up coat (AN: you all know that coat right??) and walked with a vengeance towards his good friends. Usually he would just apparate(Spelling??) but he wasn't really in a very good mood. While bustling down the chilly Chicago streets he glared at all the happy couples snuggling up to each other for warmth. The feeling of ice cold slowly crept into his soul once again. He stopped for a brief second. He hadn't felt this way for a long time. Shaking off the memories he continued walking.

As he finally reached the grungy apartment his good friends lived in he let his composure drop for a minute. Wondering if he was doing the right thing he shrugged against the cold brick wall of the apartment building. He began to think maybe he should just let her go… She had a right to leave if she was unhappy. As slight warmth entered his body he remembered something she had once said…

_Flashback_

_"Draco… I don't mean to upset you, but what made you change?" Hermione questioned as she slid further into Draco's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso._

_Draco was confused, "change what?" He asked._

_"You know," Hermione replied, breathing out deeply, "why did you stay that morning after you brought me home from that bar?"_

_Draco had never really thought of that. It had been almost two months ago that he had 'picked her up' at that bar. So many things in his life had changed since then. "I don't know," he answered truthfully, "you just… I mean… umm…" Draco started, trying to compose his answer in his head, "I guess you made me want to become a big fluffy bunny." He looked down at her to see if his joke had lightened the mood at all. It had. Hermione was all smiles. "And that you have become Draco," Hermione started as she rested her head on his chest again, "you are my big bunny, always there to protect me. I don't think I could ever leave you." _

_End Flashback_

Draco heard those words ringing in his ears. I don't think I could ever leave you. Apparently she was wrong. Shaking off all the emotions swirling in his head, he walked into the building. Upon reaching the correct apartment he knocked on the door.

"Blaise, Pansy, I know you're home! Answer the door! " He yelled at the door as he pounded on it. He could hear the pitter patter of feet coming towards the door so he took a step back, not realizing just how close he had been to the door. He looked down at his shoes while whoever it was unlocked all the locks. When the door opened he glanced up. It was Blaise.

"Woa dude," Blaise said, shocked at the look in Draco's eyes, "what happened to you."

"What do you mean. You know what happened." Draco replied, his eyes almost gleaming with a smoldering look of hate.

"Yea man, but what I meant was why do you look that way?"

"What to you mean? I don't look any different." Draco spat out.

"Ok, but you've got that look in your eye that I haven't seen since you battled Ron in the war." Blaise commented.

"Well, I think I have a right to be a little upset don't you?"

"Yea I guess… So wait, why are you here then?" Blaise questioned with a confused look on his face. "You don't want like support or anything do ya, cuz I mean I got Pansy in the other room and we were kinda in the middle of something If you know what I mean." Blaise said as he waggled his eyebrows, smirking.

Draco took this moment to realize that Blaise only had a sheet wrapped around his waist, "I wouldn't want to ruin your fun now would I. I just needed to get something… you know… the thing." Draco hinted as he intensely waited for Blaise to register what he was asking for.

"Oh! Ya! The thing!! Got it! I will be right back…" Blaise stuttered as he finally understood, closing the door in Draco's face to go find what it was Draco was asking for. Blaise came back out holding a small package tied in yarn. "Here you go!" Blaise said as he tossed it at Draco. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks mate." Draco replied as he walked down the hall.

"Hey just wondering man, but what are you going to do with it." Blaise yelled at Draco's back.

"Draco stopped at the stairwell and with a cold, blank face said, "I'm going to find her."

With that, he walked down the stairs leaving a very shocked Blaise standing in his open doorway.

"Blaise baby, come on… I'm getting tired of waiting." Pansy whined from inside the apartment. This snapped Blaise out of his reverie as he bolted back inside, "Coming babe." He yelled as he slammed the door shut. All thoughts of what Draco was about to do flew from his mind and were lost forever.

**Woo! Chapter 3!! So I hope you liked it and if you don't think that this is what you would like to happen in the story ( Draco becoming the cold bad a he previously was...) then maybe if I have enough people tell me that I can switch it! **

**I would like to thank Trainwreck729 for making me think about taking it in another direction!! You should really review!! The more reviews the faster I will post new chapters!! Thanks!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if I like this chapter of not... But i had to get this to happen somehow... I know that i don't use a lot of magicy stuff like spells and stuff, but there are some explanations given... I hope you like it!**

Hermione sat at the airport waiting patiently for her plane to arrive to take her home. She don't know why but she kept looking over her shoulder every 5 seconds. Her eyes darting back and forth between all the people near her, she couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. I mean it's not like Draco would do anything drastic would he? He's changed…. Hasn't he? 'No! Hermione! Stop saying those things! He has changed! You know that!' Hermione said to herself under her breath.

Suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine. She immediately knew something was wrong. Pulling her hood over he less bushy hair, she had used a permanent spell in her 7th year to tame it, she peaked over her left shoulder. Her eyes passing over…wait was that?...

He knew where she would go… home. Whenever she was down in the dumps she would always go visit her parents, they were two of the only survivors that meant anything to Hermione. Like that one Christmas when she was missing her parents, they flew there to see them. So, he apparated to the bathroom of the nearest airport, so he wouldn't be seen, to try and find her. He had already gotten in trouble with the AMD (American Magic Department) for using magic around muggles. He was on probation, and wasn't allowed to be caught again using magic in front of a muggle.

Running out of the bathroom, he stood for a moment trying to gain some bearings on where he was. He saw a light blue sign that said information desk not too far away from where he was standing. Casually walking over he asked the short lady standing at the desk where the nearest flight to Britain was located. Once he got the directions he took off. He was positive she would be here.

As he reached the terminal he started looking for her in the crowd. He saw someone sitting hunched in their chair with their hood over their hair. He knew that sweatshirt. He had given it to Hermione for her Birthday last year. As he stared at the design on the back of the sweatshirt, he saw the person slowly turn around and his eyes connected with hers.

She almost fainted, if she hadn't seen the look in his eye. His once warm grey eyes were now a hard, cold, black. She turned around slowly again, hoping he hadn't recognized her. What was she thinking! Of course he had recognized her! When a fear crept into her core, she finally darted out of her seat and took off into the crowd. Once she had gotten herself completely lost in the sea of people trying to find their planes she took a moment and looked over her shoulder. She could see him pushing people aside to get to her. Her eyes became large as she once again tried to weave herself between the people.

"Please!" She cried, "let me through!" Desperately trying to push herself between the people tears started to fall from her eyes. She knew Draco was a good person, but she also knew he had a horrible temper. As she scampered away from all the gruesome things he could do to her popped into her head. This only made her move faster.

The tears where now streaming out of her face as she moved through the crowd, "Please! You need to let me through! You don't understand!" As she kept pushing forward she looked back again. Draco was nowhere in sight. Hermione suddenly stopped. Her head darting in every which way, trying to find where he was. Knowing he was following her was much better then not knowing where he was at all. As she kept turning in circles looking for that flash of white hair, she had almost convinced herself she had lost him. Breathing out a sigh of relief she turned around to head back to her terminal, hoping she hadn't missed her flight. When she spun around she knocked into someone, "Oh! Sorry..." She began as she looked up. Staring down at her was the blank face of Draco Malfoy.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked with an edge in his voice.

"Umm… I'm going nowhere…" She answered trying to dodge him. He was faster and grabbed hold of one of her arms.

"I don't think so, Mya." He replied almost spitting out the word Mya as he lifted his wand so it was in contact with her back and in between the two of them so it was hidden from view. Hermione noticeably stiffened when she felt the contact of his wand with her body.

Draco lowered his head so it was right by her ear and whispered, "You're not going anywhere. You made a promise." And as he said the word promise he twisted her wrist. Immediately Hermione buckled under the pain of her wrist and started to cry.

"Now," Draco sneered, "why don't we just go collect your things and we can go home and pretend this never happened." Draco then began to steer them back towards the terminal. Trying to make it as less obvious as possible what was happening.

Hermione suddenly got a burst of courage as she said, "What about the AMD Draco. Wouldn't want them to catch you doing magic again in front of muggles." Hermione then prepared herself for the pain he would probably get, but when none came she turned her head slightly to see what he was doing. To her surprise she was met with Draco's face one inch from hers. His eyes staring into hers as if he was looking through her, "What makes you think I'm going to get caught?" With that said Draco then jabbed her in the spine with his wand. Hermione flinched away as more tears leaked out of her red eyes.

They continued walking to the terminal in silence. Hermione hadn't realized she had made it so far away from the spot where she first found him following her. She was rather impressed with herself. Draco tightened the grasp he had on her hand, and all good feelings in Hermione went away in the blink of an eye.

In that moment she knew she had to do something to get away from him. Or she would surely end up dead. She tried to inconspicuously look around for anything that could help her. She noticed that Draco's grasp had loosened a little. It she didn't make any sudden movements for a bit she might be able to get out of it. 'But where would I go?' She asked herself. Once more glancing towards their destination she saw the flight attendant yell for any other passengers. She knew now was her moment. She mentally prepared herself and… wrenched her arm away from Draco's and took off. The shock of Hermione getting out of his grip stunned Draco for a few seconds so Hermione was able to get a head start. Finally coming to his senses he shoved his wand in his pocket and took off after her. She reached the terminal and shoved the ticket she had in her pocket at the lady. Walking through the little area roped of for people to enter onto the plane she stopped and looked back to see Draco being held back by two security guards at the check in desk. She assumed he had tried to get on after her and was stopped by security. She caught his eye and he stopped struggling against the burly men to glare at her. His mouth set into a straight line.

"I'm sorry" She mouthed to him. He just stood there looking at her as if she was a piece of trash. Not being able to stand his gaze any longer she turned and walked down the hallway leading to the plane. Knowing that from now on, she was going to be watching her back. Forever.

**See? Not sure if I like it... Whatever! You should review on it!! More reviews... the faster I put up the next one!! Thanks!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't have much time to write the next chapter, so I thought I would give you what I had time to do! So you wouldn't have to wait for me to find time to finish it! Sorry it isn't very long at all! But it's all I had time for!**

When the plane landed and I walked outside, I couldn't move. This was as far as I had planned. Standing on the side of the road with my suitcase shrunken in my pocket, I started to cry. I couldn't go back to my parents. It was the first place he would look, but then again he would look everywhere. All I knew was I had to get away from the airport. So I started to walk, not to anywhere in particular. I just wrapped my arms around me to protect myself from the harsh wind, lowered my head down, and started to walk. I hadn't gotten far before a car pulled up along side the road. There was a little old lady in the drivers seat.

"Sweetie, are you lost?" She questioned with concern in her voice.

"No," I answered at first, "Well, I am. But there isn't anything I can do about it."

Confused by my answer the little lady just replied, "Well why don't you get in the car and I can help you find your way."

I stood there for about 5 seconds considering my options. I could go with her… But then Draco might find us both and I don't want to put her in that danger. Another side of me entered the conversation. _How do you think he is going to find out this little lady took you in? _I don't know. He could though… _Just get in the car, you know you want to! _

I was convinced. I stepped into her car and said, "Hi, I'm Her-Michaela." I caught myself before I gave my very unique name to her.

"What was that dear? I didn't quite catch that?" She asked.

"My names Michaela." I repeated.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Michaela. I'm Betsy. Now how bout we get you back to my place and warmed up! Then we can try and find your way home!" She said as she merged back into traffic.

If only she knew how far away home really was.

**I will probably have more time tomorrow to finish it! Sorry again!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long. I had some writers block. ** **So I just kinda moved on quickly. I hope you like this chapter because I really do. **

I don't know how I ended up here, one minute I was sitting in Betsy's living room. The next, I was gagged and shoved in a car. I don't know how he did it. That man has more connections than I have hairs on my head. So here I am, back at home.

Home. What did that word actually mean? By definition it meant the house or apartment that a family resided in. I don't know how I once called this home. It is cluttered, and cold. I don't understand how this all happened. We were happy, we were in love. Now… there was nothing left but broken glass and fear. I admit it, I'm afraid. I don't know what's going to happen. He is angry, he is really angry. I hate to say it… but I'm scared of him. I'm scared of Draco.

He's back. After we got back he shoved me in our apartment and left. I tried desperately to get out. Any way possible. There was no way out. There never was. Draco is like a deep fog. You just keep getting deeper and deeper in, trying to find your way out. As I sit on the floor of the kitchen, I can here his heavy foot steps coming towards me.

"Get up." He commands. Slowly without looking at him a stand up in front of him

"Look at me" He commands again. I lift my chin, trying not to look scared. I stare into his eyes, those cold grey orbs I used to adore. He strikes me down to the floor.

"You best learn your place Mya. You are mine. How dare you try to leave me! I am the best thing that ever happened to you. Without me, you are nothing." I start whimpering as he kicks me in the stomach.

"You will cook and clean and do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" He asks. When I don't answer, I get kicked again as he repeats, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" I nod slowly. Hoping he will leave me alone. I shut my eyes waiting for another blow. It doesn't come, and I hear him walk away. I drag myself to the cupboards and pull myself into a seating position. I lift my shirt up to examine my stomach. The bruises are already starting to form on my abdomen.

This was my life for the next 3 months. At first I tried to get away every time he went to work. He always found out though. And it always resulted in me being beaten. Eventually, I just stopped fighting it. I became quiet and complied to whatever he wanted. I wasn't allowed to touch anything in the apartment unless I was cleaning it. It seemed I had lost all of my rights when I tried to escape the first time.

Sometimes at night, when Draco thought I was sleeping, he would pace in front of the bed we both slept in. He held a small parcel in his hand and every once and a while would look at me. I never could figure out what he was thinking, but at that point what did it matter. I was a slave to him.

The next morning I got up as usual, to an empty apartment. I began my morning ritual. Get up, get dressed, drink some tea, and clean the apartment. Because I did this everyday, I usually sorted things and changed out pictures to bring some happy times to Draco's memory. I guess somewhere inside of me I hoped it would snap him out of all of this and we could go back to how things were. While I was looking for some new pictures to put out I came across some photos I didn't realize I had.

They were of me and me alone. No Draco. Which is probably why we never put them out. I was standing in front of a crowd of people giving a speech about something, the next one was of me frustrated, yelling at Ron and Harry for doing something that was immoral I'm sure. These photos brought back feelings in me I hadn't felt for a long time. For the first time since this all began I laughed. Seeing Harry and Ron's frightened face was enough to make me laugh so hard I began to tear up. Soon my laughs became sobs, as I finally let some emotion seep out of me. I stood there and wept for hours. After these hours of crying I realized I had become something I didn't like. I was a shell of a person, just a empty soul imprisoned in a body. Floating around with no purpose. I needed a purpose. I don't know what changed but I realized that I had to put up one more fight. It was almost as if fate had planned this, because at that moment Draco walked in the door. He walked into the kitchen, without even noticing me. I followed him in. I leaned on the door jam and watched him move around the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

"What do you want?" He asked without looking up, "I'm not going to make you one too."

It had been ages since I had spoken any words to him. So I'm sure he was shocked when he I responded, "I don't want one." I was correct. He immediately dropped the turkey and looked up at me. Slowly noticing the subtle differences. Like in the way I carried myself, I stood a bit taller and finally held my head up high. He raised his eye brows at me, but then resumed making his sandwich. I realized I was going to have to be bolder, "I'm sick of this Draco." I said, "I don't deserve to be treated like this." My confidence was slowly growing. I was about to say more when he dropped everything and walked over to where I was standing. Shaking a little bit I said, " You heard me, I'm sick of you treating me like mud."

"Well that's what you are, isn't it?" He asked as he pushed me backwards, "\A little Mudblood?"

My confidence faltered for a moment before I stood tall once again, "No Draco. I am a human being. And I deserve to be treated like one."

Something in him snapped as he lunged at me, flinging me to the wall. I crumpled in a heap, not moving. Thinking he had won he turned around.

"Does it make you feel better Draco?" I asked deathly smooth, "To push me around. Does it make you feel superior?" I stood up and waited for him to pounce again. He turned his head a little to look at me, as I shifted on my feet. Turning his body a little his left arm came up and smacked me across the face. I almost fell but balanced myself on the wall.

"Why are you doing this Draco? Why couldn't you let me go and be happy for me?" I questioned with so much emotion in my voice I saw him cringe.

He turned to walk towards me, when he was close enough for me to feel my breathe on his chest he said, "Because you promised. YOU PROMISED!" He roared as he flung his arms forward, using wand less magic sending me flying down the hall. My back connected with the bedroom door and I heard a sickening crack. All the lights were flickering in the house as he stalked towards me. A wind swept around us from the magic radiating off of him. He started to kick me viciously. "You made a promise to me, and I fully intend to make you keep it. I am a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Nobody walks out on a Malfoy!" Draco ranted as I slowly lost the ability to breathe.

"DRACO!" I screamed as a last ditch effort to save myself, "THIS NEEDS TO STOP!" It seemed to work because he stopped kicking me, and slowly backed away. I noticed the wind die down and the lights stopped flickering. His eyes connected with mine and I tried to push all my pain into him through that one gaze. He stumbled backwards, his face contorting into different expressions that I couldn't read.

"Mya," he whispered, "I am so sorry." With that, he ran out the front door. The door banging against the wall as it settled down from being opened so hastily. I slowly let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I dropped my head into my hands and just cried, I didn't try to get away from the apartment, because I knew Draco wouldn't come back any time soon, I just cried. Because I knew it was finally over. Tomorrow I would try and peace my life back together, but for tonight I let myself remorse over a lost love, and the fear of a new life.

**There will be one more chapter, a sort of Epilogue. But yea.. I like this chapter and would really like to know how you feel so why don't you review!! Thanks!**


End file.
